Secrets hidden in the garden
by Devinedragon
Summary: [COMPLETE]Dark finds Riku's, Krad's girlfriends, ring on a burried hand and wounder if Krad is quilty or not to you know what... I don't do nice summery's. I do nice stories. Just read and review okay. It is not ugly if you think that, and there is some f
1. Evasive

Hi, DD here, this is another story from me that popped into my head for a couple of days ago. The story will be from Darks POV (mostly), so his thoughts and feelings will be mixed up in the text, but don't worry, it's easy to read. Yeah and I know it's a lot talk about gardens, but look at the heading comrade. Enjoy and tell me what you think about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. I'm working on my hypnotic skills though…

Warnings: Yeah, I'm going to be very mean to Dark in this story… and there is a big possibility that I will have Krad killing Riku, because this is sort of a death-fic/thingy/something alike that sort of thing… Yea, I have warned you…and you do know that I can write some twisted stories right?

"…" speech

…´Dark thoughts, if I separating them from the text…

**Secrets Hidden In the Garden**.

Chapter 1

Dark looked around his garden and smiled to himself. He was a tall, handsome young man in his early twenties, with purple hair and matching eyes, wearing a pair of old, black frazzled jeans and a worn-out marine t-shirt. Thick gloves had protected his hand from the stinging nettles and the thorns in the shrubs. He looked down on them and decided that he didn't needed them anymore, took them off and revealed two long, large hands with green spots on the digits. Sitting on a chair in the newly cut grass beside his lawn mower, admiring his work, he couldn't think of any other word then 'perfect'.

Dark had spent the whole week working his butt off to make his garden look the best during the summer, and now was he resting, in his scruffy clothes, crooning on a little tune and basking in the pride that comes from a well done job.

He was proud over his garden, knowing how much work he had put down in it. There was only one thing that stained all over his pride, and that thing was just 15 meters away, on the reverse side of the road: Krad's garden.

He had made a challenge in trying to beat his neighbor in the one-sided contest "Who-has-the–nicest-garden-of-us-two?", but every year had he been forced to see himself beaten. Dark sighed, stood up and paced slowly over to the bushes that shielded his garden from the sounds of the road and looked over on his neighbor's garden.

Krad had made some huge changes in his garden a couple of years ago, tearing out **everything **except a magnificent bush with white lilacs that was placed in a corner near the road. Dark smiled to himself remembering what his neighbor's garden had looked that summer; like a battlefield, with the blooming lilac that let the wind spread its white flowers all over the muddy soil. Even that garden had had a strange, eerie beauty in it, **especially** if you liked poetry, and Dark had studied poetry very hard that summer, trying to win the heart of Agata Kurashina, a cute girl with a sweet tooth for poems. She had had long blond hair, just like Krad, but she lacked his characteristically long bangs…

Dark had won her heart; he had put her in front of Krad's garden gates and recited his poem about that garden to her. Unfortunately, had Krad and his garden crew overheard that poem and they had looked at him like he was out of his freaking mind.

Nowadays, was Krad's garden one of the most marvelously and tidiest that could be found in this town. Every year came people and newspapers from miles around to see it and to shoot some pictures for summer supplements. One rude journalist did always trot over to Dark for asking him how he felt being neighbor to this 'famous garden'. Two years ago had he scolded off that poor bugger, whom popped up the same day Agata ended their relation and Dark had lost his job because he had come to late due to their brawl. He didn't know that the bastard actually had had the nerves to print it, much to Krad's amusement. Dark himself had found it a little bit more… embarrassing. Hell, he had almost chocked on his morning coffee while reading his own ranting in the paper…

Well, he had become acquaintance with the enigmatic neighbor of his that summer, and he knew Krad still had that article in a frame in the studio… But, cute or not cute, Krad was a little bit too antisocial for Darks taste, so he never became a closer friend to him. Krad's girlfriend, Riku, on the other hand was an energetic young woman. Dark really like the times he could chat with the brunette over the bushes or at the road. They had made a tradition to take turns to give each other enigmas to contemplate over until the next time they saw each other, and he knew the answer on Riku's last riddle.

_Flashback_

"Come one Riku, do you have the answer to the riddle about Chad?" laughed Dark.

"Chad lay dead on the floor with an iron bar over his back; just in front of him was a piece of food. How did Chad die?" Riku recited the challenge, smiled and continued: "Yes, Dark Mousey, I do know how Chad died. Chad was a poor mouse that had got caught in a mousetrap".

"YAY!" He cheered. "Now, the next question: do you have a question for me?"

She nodded. "I will give you one I heard for the first time yesterday: Romeo and Juliet lay dead on the floor in a wet pool, surrounded by shards of glass. How did they die?"

"Aww, that almost the same question I gave you. How did they die? But fear not sweet lady the great detective Dark Mousey shall solve this riddle and spread light over… err… the hidden answer… whatever" During his speech had Dark straighten himself into a parody of some dusty picture he had of Sherlock Holmes in his mind.

Riku giggled and then they heard Krad calling for her. She waved goodbye to Dark, dazzled him with the sparkling ring she always wore. Dark supposed it was a present from Krad; it sure looked like something the blonde could do…

Dark snapped out from the memories and moved his head until he remembered something. Talking about Riku; he hadn't seen her in a long time now. The last time he saw her was nearly two weeks ago, when he accidentally had been witness to a huge argue between her and Krad. She had run out to the car followed by a more composed Krad, who had mumbled something inaudible and Riku had replied in a sharp tone:

"Oh yea, and what are you going to do about it pal? Kill me?"

Krad had not answered, he had just been standing there like a statue made of ice, while she had jumped into the car, slammed the door shut and driven away. Dark could not remember seeing her since that day, though he had seen her car in Krad's garage ever since…

Dark went inside his house to make some coffee, but noticed that he had run out of milk. What a shame. Oh well, the shop is only 600 meters away, he could take a walk and buy milk while the water heated up slowly on the stove.

He grabbed his wallet and was about to take his jacket when he looked at himself in the mirror. He really needed to change his clothes before doing anything besides garden work. He slipped out from his besmirched clothes, tossed them outside and walked into his bedroom. After putting on a tight black top and a black pair of trousers made of cotton, he added the black leather jacket to the outfit and let the wallet slide down into the hidden pocket. The last thing he did was to pouring some water into a pan and turning on the lowest heat on the stove.

On his way back from the shop met he Krad. Krad was driving and honked at him in acknowledgement, Dark himself gave a wave with the hand.

Hmm, that's interesting. He was driving her car…´

That was new; Dark had never seen Krad drive another car besides his own before. But then again, Krad had been acting very strange since Riku disappeared. He was either hiding inside his home or walking in his garden, being antisocial out in the sun. The few times Dark had approached him had he been acting quite annoyed.

Dark caught himself pondering over why Krad had honked at him, so when he came to his garden gate, he simply put his milk in the letterbox and walked over to lean on the garden gate to Krad's house. He had to admit; it was a very beautiful garden. He smiled to himself and leaned deeper over the gates to get a better view, when a flash of gold from the lilacs caught his eyes.

"What the…?" Dark hesitated for a while, unsure on however he could walk in to Krad's garden just like that or if he should wait until Krad returned. But what if someone else came and saw the flash from whatever it was?

He made up his decision, opened the gates and slipped in. He walked cautiously towards the flash, scrupulous about always knowing where the flash came from. When he came closer to the bush saw he something golden dangling very close to the ground. A small, oddly shaped branch that had ramified into five smaller twigs stood up from the loose soil, and unfastened on one of these twigs hang a shimmering ring. Dark sat down and picked up the ring. It seemed rather familiar to him, and the only one that he knew wore a ring was Riku…

…

Riku! That's why the ring was so familiar to him; it was the ring Riku always had in her hand.

…

The one she never took off

…

Why was it hanging here?

Dark felt his mind stop and looked down on the branch he had found it on, and slowly, like if he was looking on one of those pictures that is both a young and an old woman in the same time, depending on whether a line is a neck or a nose. So slowly did the branch change shape. The branch with five twigs was not a branch, he saw it clearly now, it was a hand, penetrating the soil.

Dark somehow managed to get on his feet and walk out from Krad's garden; he collected his milk from its hiding place and walked inside to the kitchen. The water boiled in the pan. Mindlessly, he turned off the stove and made himself some coffee. His brain started again when the first zip hit his stomach. He placed himself by the table.

'Okay, Krad, his neighbor, was a murderer; he had killed Riku and buried her under the lilacs and what could Dark do about it?´

* * *

Yes, that was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. For those who don't remember Agata: she is the ghost in book… 4? The one Saehara fells in love with. She belongs to the DNAngel crew, sort of… Anyway, I've planned this to be a 3 chapter long story, so DO NOT give me more inspiration about this 'kay . it's weird enough as it is… .;; and be aware of the fluff in chap 3! Hmm, maybe I spoiled the whole thing now?

Oh yes, for you who might find the letterbox episode weird: It's a perfect place to put things for a short while when something catches your attention, just don't forget whatever you put in the box…


	2. WHAT?

**Disclaimer**: I am a fan, not a Japanese mangaka. Okay?

**Warnings**: Author with a too twisted mind? Don't believe what you read in my stories… less garden, more kitchensand riddles and a paranoid Dark. So sit back and have a cup of coffee or tea with me and tell me what you think in a review. Ah, and some fluff, boy boy kind of fluff.

'…' thoughts from Dark, they are also in italics so they are easy to spot.

**Secrets hidden in the garden**

Chapter 2

He knew he couldn't confront Krad about it, forcing him to turn himself to the police. Krad was both taller than Dark and a lot stronger than his fragile appearance gave him credit for. 'Hell, Krad almost look like a porcelain doll. White skin, long slender hands, long golden hair that shines even in darkness and those matching eyes, long legs…drool'

No, back to reality, Dark knew that Krad was stronger then him, because he had seen Krad lift heavy boxes ordered to his studio, and once he had offered to help out. Bad idea, he had found out that it was nearly impossible to move some boxes. Krad had let out one of his rare laughter pearl out and had pointed at some thingies he thought was light enough for Dark to carry, yea right… His back and muscles had ached a week after that incident. But on the other hand, he didn't take the easiest stuff; Riku had taken care of those...

He stared down at the table, took another sip of his coffee, lifted his gaze and let it linger on something outside the window. But really, did he have any proof that Krad killed Riku?

He put down his cup, raised his hand and started to tick off the evidence on his digits:

1: Riku had been missing for almost two weeks.

Well, that's not enough for accusing someone for murder… as far as he know, she could be on… holiday or visiting her parents or something… He shrugged, raising yet another finger.

2: Krad had had her car in his garage ever since their squabble.

Thinking about that, he raised his head as if he saw something interesting outside the window, but that was far, far from the truth. The interesting parts were what his memory played up for him. He remembered the quarrel between Krad and Riku when she drove away, but that was only the end of it… it had actually started in the morning that day.

He found the memories of that day; Riku had roared in anger, and had even been throwing things around her, if he had interpreted the sounds from his neighbor's house correctly. Krad on the other hand had not failed his austere manners or descend himself to raise his voice to Riku. Finally had he walked out from the house and started to read at the garden table by the lilacs, Riku had continued to rage inside the house…

When the mail had come had Krad picked it up and met Riku halfway back to the house. Krad had said something that Dark couldn't hear and as result had Riku taken the mails and slapped her partner hard on the cheek. Yeah, Dark remembered, he had thought that Riku was a real bitch that day. He wondered why she had flipped out like that, it wasn't like her…

He shook his head savagely, not letting his thoughts run freely and raised the middle finger.

3: The ring.

Yeah, really good evidence Dark, he thought sardonically to himself, being almost able to hear the laughter from the police after he had said:

"Yeah, I think my neighbor has killed his girlfriend because I have found her ring… after they had a huge quarrel" No, the ring was not a very good indication that a murder had taken place, but together with everything else… and together with his fourth evidence:

4: The hand.

Now that's evidence. Krad can't say to the officers that knock on his door that:

"Yes, that's the way gardens should be this year, very trendy…" or:

"It's very modern to have a buried corpse in you garden, didn't you know that? No? Man, you guys need to read the papers…"

So, adding up: one rock hard, waterproof indication on the fact that Riku is dead and three not-so-solid-single-handed-but-together-quite-solid proofs, and interesting… for a cop.

Dark sighed. He felt that his muscles had stiffened during his rest. Rising his arms above his head, he yawned and started to stretch. Dark got up from the chair and emptied the now cold coffee in the basin. He walked to the door, picked up the clothes that he had thrown out earlier and hung them on a wire between two apples, letting the wind clean off most of the grass cuts before he washed them.

He heard a bus coming and looked up, yea that was the 17:25- bus from the city. He saw it stop by the bus stop and a passenger jumped off. The bus started again and the speed winds played with the former passengers long golden hair, Krad…

Dark felt how his body froze in curiosity; he had met Krad when he walked home from the shop, and he clearly remembered that Krad had been driving Riku's car, so why on earth did he come back with the bus?

Dark quickly made up his mind and walked up to the gate,

"Hi Krad, I haven't seen you or Riku in a very long time. Come on in for some coffee"

The blonde stopped in his track, looked around, shrugged saying his usual "Hn" and followed Dark into the kitchen.

"Have a seat." Dark started to put different cakes and coffee-bread on the table in front of the golden haired man. Two cups was also placed there together with a pot. "You want milk or something in?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

Dark placed himself on a chair and smiled sweetly to the man on the other side of the table.

"So, what's up?" He asked. Krad took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Oh, nothing, everything; statues, paintings, you know…" He saw Krad place himself in a more laid back position in the chair. Dark wanted so badly touch the blond when he saw him, Krad looked so vulnerable, in a great need of a bear hug. But no, Dark knew he must direct the discussion to the topic Riku, but in the same time he felt that he couldn't be the one bringing it up, because that would scatter this little friendly chat with… yes, he could admit it, her… killer. There, he admitted it to himself. Good… so, why didn't he believe himself? Anyway, the last thing he wanted was an interrogation… and if the blonde found out that he was question him about Riku's death…

He tried a different point of view:

"Any plans for the summer? I mean, more than having your garden invaded by… shall we call them 'tourists'?"

"Hn…" A sigh was let out from the long haired man. "No not really, Riku and I had planed to watch some art galleries together, that some of my rivals, or what you call them, have put up. But she is no longer around, so I don't know anymore…"

Dark mentally thanked his lucky star that he didn't have anything in his mouth when Krad made that last statement. Only one thought crossed his mind:

'_Oh. My. God. The bugger almost admitted right here and now that he killed Riku! What is he made of_?'

But, shocked or not, Dark needed to keep up the conversation and Krad had mentioned Riku.

'_Yay!_'

"… but there are always your annually summer prank" added Krad suddenly.

'_Ouch._'

Dark flushed. Truly, it wasn't his fault that it always popped up bizarre situations when he was around during the summers. Last year; that llama had just… well; it didn't like him, alright, so it decided to hunt him 'kay. Not his fault…nope.

"Err… yeah… it is always that to look forward to. But why won't you two go to the art-thingies? There are plenty of opportunities during a summer. Riku can't be away the whole summer, can she?"

Krad gazed at him and Dark could almost hear how the smart blondes mind worked. Had he been to clear? Krad suddenly smiled.

"Hn, knowing what I know about Riku's current situation, I don't think she will show up any time soon…"

'…_eep_…_is he flirting or confessing? This is not good_…'

…

'_Yep, that was a confession; Riku is dead. What are his nerves made of?_ '

Krad leaned over the table, sending an adorable smile to Dark and said:

"Why are you so interested about Riku?"

'_WHAAA? Okay, don't panic don't panic…_'

Looking into those golden eyes Dark caught himself thinking **very** naughty things he wanted to do to that biseinen. Unfortunately, that blond angel was a killer.

"Hmm?" Krad was still smiling at him.

Dark blushed, put a hand on his back head and muttered:

"Well…err… we've… we've…" Krad raised a fine eyebrow. "You see, we've been exchanging riddles with each other for some time now and… I can't figure this last one out…"

Yes, that was a lie, he knew the answer on the question, but it was far better then telling Krad the truth.

"What was it for a riddle she gave you?"

Dark stammered the riddle about Romeo and Juliet, halfway through started Krad to nod.

"Romeo and Juliet are two goldfish, whose bowl has been crushed to the floor."

"Oh." Mentally Dark cheered, that was the same answer he had come up with. "Thanks."

"No problem. Riku and I also used to solve riddles." Krad smiled down in the cup. "Logical problems can do magic against mind-numbing times and that was the last riddle I gave to her, but she couldn't solve that one either." Krad put down his now empty cup. "No, I have to go, thanks for the coffee."

Dark saw Krad walk to the kitchen door, but there he stopped and turned, facing Dark.

"If you want to have another riddle I can give you one?"

"Sure" Dark's mouth answered Krad before his brain had time to react.

Krad smiled.

"Okay, a woman is standing in a stairway, when she suddenly realizes that her husband has died recently. How come she knows that? She can not see him, hear him nor contact him by phone or anything else. She is alone."

"Uh…"

"I'll give you three clues: she has just visited him, it is dark outside and the moment before she knows he's dead, she almost lost her balance.

"She just realized her husband his died, no contact with him, no phone, dark outside, almost lost balance." Dark repeated. "She's not some sort of mind reader or so?"

"No, absolutely not, how would that look like?"

"Does she loves her husband; I mean she has not killed him or anything?" '_Shit, why did I ask about that_?' Dark froze when he saw Krad's smile grow a bit, according to Dark, more evil.

"No, she loves him and wished for them to live happily ever after." He could almost hear the hidden laughter in Krad's voice. Krad lifted his hand and waved goodbye. "See you"

And with that Krad left the kitchen, leaving Dark to type down the riddle before he lost all the information. Then a memory from just minutes before popped up in Dark's head.

'… _He and Riku used to solve riddles, but she could not solve that one either… Did he kill her just because she couldn't give him the right answer on a riddle?'_ In Dark's mind exploded a thought like a huge bomb, tearing everything else apart: '_He gave her a riddle, and killed her when she couldn't solve it. He just gave me a riddle…_'

Dark just stared at the words he just had written on the paper.

'_Oh my god, does he knows that I know and is after me now?_'

'_Can you kill people just because they can't solve riddles?_'

'_What can I do, I don't want to die!_'

Yes he was paranoid, he knew that. But then again, living right next to a murderer, a very cute murderer that is, often had this effect on him, not for he had had this type of experience before, but anyway that is not the point. The point is…

The point is…

Dark made up his mind and walked to the phone. He picked it up, dialed a number and waited until someone answered on the other end of the line.

"Yes hello, is this at the police department? ... Good, I want to report a murder."

**END CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Remake 1**: This didn't stop haunting me. Can you sue ideas for stalking you?

Krad gazed at him and Dark could almost hear how the smart blondes mind worked. Had he been to clear? Krad suddenly smiled.

"Hn, knowing what I know about Riku's current situation, I don't think she will show up any time soon…"

Krad leaned over the table, sending an adorable smile to Dark and said:

"Why are you so interested about Riku?"

Looking into those golden eyes Dark caught himself thinking **very** naughty things he wanted to do to that biseinen. Unfortunately, that blond angel was a killer. But was he really? Dark needed proof and what should he do to get them?

'Ah I know…'

BAD IDEA! Dark angel-sub-conscience shouted, while the same persons devil-sub-conscience rolled on the floor, laughing.

"Hmm?" Krad was still smiling at him.

Dark blushed, put a hand on his back head and muttered:

"Well…err… we've… we've…" Krad raised a fine eyebrow. "You see, we have seeing each other for some time now… and well, I miss her"

* * *

**DD **here, YAY, what did you think about that? We're finally coming somewhere with this story. Now, whom do you want to have as police officer in the next chapter; Satoshi, Old man Saehara or an anonymous police?

Whoever you pick will harass Krad and Dark quite a bit… hehe… And some spoiler for the next chapter: Krad will be angry on the people that demolish his garden, there will be some fluff and Dai-chan will appear on the scene of the crime … So, review people, and let me know whom to write about. Thanks to those who reviewed on the first chapter, and I have to apologize for sounding so grumpy, I reread it now and **O.o** I will never write a after babble (or what you call it) after typing to 22:30 again. No way, even I was scared off to wanting to review… you who did; you are very brave souls, cookies and milk to you. Now, VOTE! YAY.


	3. YAY, a CrashTheGardenParty!

**Disclaimer**: Not me…

**Warnings**: Heh, you should know me by now…a pissed Krad, a equally pissed of Satoshi and a… jittery Dark. Oh, I almost forgot; it's some yaoi in this fic's epilogue, don't like, don't review…

**A/N**: What a competition; Satoshi won with, yeah he was the only competitor… one voted on 'take whatever'… I also making the police process up, since I have no experience in this what so ever…

**

* * *

Secrets hidden in the garden**

Chapter 3

"Calm down or I will have arrested for violence against police commander!" An icy voice, filled with promises about things you would regret the minute you would know about them…like a night in the police station's worst cell, and that was only because there were other polices around to watch… A voice like frozen chocolate sauce…

-Ice cold, angry mumble responded-

"Well, try me."

Dark looked out through the window, gazing over to the activity in his neighbor's garden. Early this morning had a civilian police and a kid, yes a blue eyed teen (!) knocked on his door, hearing the reasons why he accused his neighbor for murder. After he had finished his monologue had the teenager, not the grownup, but the youngster started to ask him questions.

Yes, it was good questions, and yes, the youngster had a proper degree, but it had all hurt in his very soul. Young genius should one only hear of, never meet, not when they are doing a job… that's bad for one's self-confidence… very bad; it practically ruins it. But on the other hand…it would make it harder for the cute blond to wriggle out of the whole thing…

Anyway, the teen, Hiwatari-kun as he was named, had asked him about everything from 'how sure he was' to 'what about the hand?' and so on and on… when Dark had answered all the questions as best as he could, pointed out the place he had found the hand and showed them the ring, had the polices ended their stay and drove back to the station.

However, nine o'clock, had they returned with a bunch of their friends, for a visit in the Hikair-garden. Dark had seen how an officer informed Krad about the happenings in his garden, but when he ended his ramblings had Krad looked so feral that they had divided three polices to guard him.

The rest of the strangers had chopped down the part of the lilacs that was in the region where the body was. Dark had to admit to himself, although he would never admit it to anyone else that the blue haired teen knew what to look for. Truthfully, he had been more then edgy to be forced to come out and show them where to dig… especially since Krad looked like he was about to start hitting the guards around him.

"We have found it!" a voice rang from the opposite garden and in through the half-open window. 'It', that could only mean one thing… they had found Riku… Dark stared on Krad to see his reaction, and many was the emotions that flied over the blondes face; unbelief, surprise and last of all the usual ice-cold anger that lingered on the handsome features. Dark didn't know however he though it was good or bad that the blonde finally showed some temper, however that Hiwatari-kun seemed to be well equipped to handle the almost visibly fuming Krad.

It took almost an hour after that before Krad had composed himself, and capitulated to the unconquerable forces that now occupied his a little bit less beautiful garden.

Meanwhile had the activity by the bush just continued; cars with agents came and left, different strangers replaced other strangers for some reason or another. By now, 1 pm had the sounds from the 'forbidden' area in/by/whatever the bush changed, the polices had become more gleeful, almost relaxed, while others, mostly dressed in green coats with a complex sign on their backs, had started a frenzy of activities in the said area. One of the green-coats walked up to the police forces that now stood like a wall (1) round Krad, said something inaudible for Dark and as a result started the polices to pack their things to head back to the station. The policemen drove away…leaving Krad, standing in his yard…

* * *

.(1) Well, a very scattered and relaxed wall…

* * *

Krad's POV

The annoying little blue-haired police commander Sir disappeared down the road together with his a little bit too old friends. (That kid was too old for his own good) Only the ones in green coats were still remaining, but they took little to no interest what he did, as long it didn't affect them. All they wanted to do was digging, and sometimes running into his kitchen for using the phone.

'_That little brat'_, Krad had wanted too toss the lingering people out of HIS garden, but, that kid…His thoughts lingered a moment on the dilemma how bad it would be to… hrmm… 'harm' a certain teen just a little bit. It wouldn't like he would mind the time in jail, especially now when Riku…

Shaking his head, he snapped out of that thought. 'W_hat good would that bring? What could he do? There were no peace in his house due to… something, oh let us say; green clothed. Because even if he had locked the doors from the kitchen and the hall, those silly, idiotic morons would stomp, shriek and misbehave like… like… it was like he was forced to take care of a dozen of Hiwatari-kuns under-age friends, which where having a tear-down-the-garden-party in HIS garden_'. But then again, he doubted that that kid knew how too party…

Growling slightly while composing himself again, he returned to his main thoughts; '_what could he do? He couldn't take the car anywhere because he didn't trust them to lock the house… correction; he didn't trust them at all. But he could not remain here either…_'

A sigh escaped from his lips, and suddenly his eyes fell on something. 'Oh yes, that's an option.' And he started to walk up to Dark's house.

Dark's POV

Dark saw Krad standing still in his garden, looking like he was in deep thoughts, when Krad started to move towards his house. Dark froze, he still couldn't believe that Krad was not arrested and the information his eyes sent him now was just too much to handle for his brain. The little goblins in his mind went out in a wild strike…and Krad came closer and closer. He had to pretend he knew nothing…

Far too soon, Krad walked in through the open door, facing Dark in the hall.

"Hi."

"H…Hi?" Dark's mind worked, thanks to a small number of strikebreakers that was bold enough to ride out this storm. "How are you?"

A heavy snort and then; "…Fine…just fine…" the voice was like the one from a very angry icicle… Dark just had to point this out…

"Most people don't say 'fine' the same way a general would say… 'This means war' or 'Attack'."

"Really...? Guess I'm not most people when…"

"Err…no...? Coffee?"

"Fine"

During the time it took Dark to make coffee, put milk, cakes and stuff on the table, sat Krad was snorting, snarling, huffing and leering on/to/because of the agents working on the opposite side of the road. Dark became really disturbed; he had never seen Krad act like this before. Putting a cup in front of Krad he placed himself on a chair and said:

"Are you sure you okay? It doesn't seem like it"

Krad tilted. "NO! I'm NOT OKAY…I've had my worst day EVER! This morning called Riku telling me that it's OVER; because she has found a guy named Daisuke at the hospital, and she is moving in with him…tomorrow"

"Riku?...at the hospital?" Dark was…confused, so to say… The little not-working goblins inside his mind became more interested… "But…?"

"Yes, Risa; her twin sister was in a car-accident two weeks ago and has been in coma. She woke up three days ago. But THAT is NOT THE POINT! WE are talking about MY CRAPPY DAY right now. So she's been seeing this guy, a friend to Risa, by the way and….AAARRRGGH!" Krad roared in anger, panting heavily he continued his jargon in fuming wrath. "And you know WHAT? After THAT it went DOWNHILL!"

Krad turned to Dark and said in a very smooth voice, like razorblades in silk "after that knocked the whooolee police station on my little door ACCUSING ME FOR KILLING RIKU AND WANTED TO DIG UP MY GARDEN!"

Dark could do nothing but gulp.

Krad took no notice of that; instead he raised and walked over to Dark, putting one hand on the table and the other on the back of Dark's chair, effectively stopping the other man from running away if he would be able to. Every goblin inside Dark had stopped their work; all he could do was looking up into those golden eyes that were filled with Hell's fire and think '_Ops, Riku in hospital? Crap…Krad is really pissed, beyond pissed…double-crap…my fault, not good_' Krad continued in a low silky, seductive voice that sent shivers down Dark's spine.

"The police wouldn't let me know **who** called them. They thought it would be better if I cooled down before I got **that** information. They thought it was a risk that I was going to kill that person…and I actually agree with them"

"You…you do?"

"Yes" a sweet, sweet smile. "Right now, I would definitely kill whoever it was that made that call…"

"Oh." The goblins surrendered, Dark had to handle this without them… "But…but…but…the corpse? They found…? Who's…?"

Krad straightened himself up, crossed his arms and like that; his fury was…err…over. "Sooner or later I'll found out who it was. Hmm? Yeah, they started to dig near the lilacs' not believing in my story about Riku until someone had checked it." Krad's rage was over and he sounded half-tired and half-interested. "But they found someone"

"R…really?"

"Yeah, one of the archeologists made a preliminary dating on the corpse and they think it's from late Stone Age or something…"

* * *

DD: In the next chapter; the epilogue will the slash come in, if you don't like that end the story here… in other case…just wait…I'm almost finished with the writing. XD I find Krad freaking out is just too funny.

And to the reviewers...Thank you all.


	4. What to do?

**Disclaimer**: Not me…never me...

**Warnings**: I HAVE WARNED YOU SINCE CHAP 1; YOU KNOW WHAT'S IN THIS CHAPTER! No need for story, just 'happy ever after', anyway, on with the…fun, ne?

**Secrets hidden in the garden**

Chapter 4 or Epilogue or Whatever…

* * *

'Ngk.'

'Eeeck'

"_He's not working, start the program again_!" A goblin shouted.

'Frrp.'

"_Try to get the brain back on track_!"

"_What does it look like we trying_?" One angry goblin snapped.

'Sttto.'

"_Is he working?" _

_"Let's see how he handles things…" _

_"Let's hope that he's working…" _

_"Mhmm._"

'?'

* * *

Dark could only gawk on Krad when the last word fell from the other ones lips. Krad however looked out through the windows noticed that the agents were about to leave the site. A tarpaulin covered the newly stirred soil. One agent ran up to Dark's door and knocked before he peeked into the kitchen;

"Hi, we're leaving now, will be back tomorrow at…let's say… ten o'clock." A hand that made a wavy gesture.

They nodded and the man skipped away. Krad was confused, emotions ripped through his body. Sadness over Risa's accident and mirth over Riku's newfound love collided with some sort of…anger or upsetting feelings for the breakup. He wasn't sad because the actual break with Riku; the fire in their relationship had burned out two years ago and they had both had…others. Still, he was used to the fact that she lived in his house, like a friend, and he would miss that. She was the one he allowed to see his newest art, and he knew that her comments about the pieces were worthy to consider. Yet, he was happy that she finally had found someone that she truly loved…someone special… And on top on all those emotions, were the fact that a corpse had been found in his garden, and that someone had called the police to deal with it… Krad put one hand on his hip and let the other one ran through his bangs, he sighed. How anyone could know about the corpse? He didn't know. Hell, he didn't even about it…

Crossing his arms round his waist, he heard Dark rise from the chair, but didn't think twice about it, until he felt two arms around his waist and MPFH…?

Dark didn't realize that he was kissing Krad until he looked straight into a pair of utterly surprised golden eyes. But on the other hand, his brain didn't work very well, so his body had free reins to do whatever it wanted to do, and Krad, looking like a lost puppy had been to…sexy, like only Krad could. And that pose he did, when he sighed, oh boy… bye, bye self-control.

He stared into the eyes a moment before he closed his own eyes, not wanting too see the anger and disgust build up in the golden eyes when the shock finally let go of the blond. He let his tongue slip into Krad's mouth, thinking that he could as well do the most of the situation, because it couldn't become any worse. _'Poor Krad, first Riku leaving him, then the police, and now; me ravishing him. He's not having a good day'_

Dark felt how Krad slowly withdrew the crossed arms from the chest. He expected to be pushed away, but instead, and to his big surprise, deepened Krad the kiss and put the arms around his waist, letting one arm snake up into the purple-black hair. They stood like that for a long time, not wanting to let go of the other. Dark didn't know if he was taking advantage of the blond, but even if he did, he didn't care; his body was on fire and were was only one way to be free from it…

"Bedroom"

Someone said the word; he didn't recognize the voice and didn't want to know who it was that had said it. He took a step back towards the kitchen door, Krad followed, like if they had danced. They came out from the kitchen before they where forced to separate. When they passed the main door on their way, Dark closed it with one hand; the other one was entwined with Krad's fingers… He felt how Krad started to unfasten his belt and pants; he leaned forward to nibble on a shell-like ear. After what felt like an hour, they reached the doorframe to a certain room…

* * *

They started to pack Riku's things in boxes the next morning, and the said girl came around noon in company with a cheerful redhead, Daisuke, and the first thing she blurted out was; 

"What have happened to the garden?"

"The police, that's what happened." Replied Krad before he walked away to fetch Riku's winter clothes in the attic.

"Wha..?"

Dark explained to her, making sure that he gave Krad's side of the truth. He figure that the blond would still be a little bit too touchy to hear his side… even if they had made, shall we say a progress in their…err…relationship…? They, no Krad, hadn't made up his mind about what he thought about their night together. Dark on the other hand, was trying to convince/tempt/seduce the blond in all the way's he could possibly think of, but he had this feeling that the truth about a certain call would shatter…not only the fragile connection he and the blond shared, but also, depending on how infuriated Krad would get…his life.

They soon ended their work; most of Riku's things were in her room in the city anyway. After a short pause, with tea and buns the two men waved goodbye to the pair as they drove out from the yard. (A/N: Yeah, that's the answer to what Krad did to Riku's car. He drove it to the hospital and took the bus back home…)

* * *

A week later came Dark over with a small bush of white lilacs to Krad, and even if he said that he just felt for it; he knew that he would never be able to forgive himself if he hadn't bought the bush. They planted it in Dark's potato land in the meantime the archeologists played in Krad's garden.

* * *

Later that summer, after they had visiting a display by a promising young painter named Satoshi; Dark finally told Krad the truth. Mostly because the artist was a certain police commander, who smirking told Dark that he would inform Krad about the call next time he asked. Dark knew that Krad would ask next time he saw Satoshi, he always did. 

As calculated, Krad tilted once more, but this time was he able to see the fun part in the story…or at least Dark thought so, until he noticed that the blond had swapped his shampoo-bottle to a coloured shampoo; leaving Dark with a nice greenish hair for a couple of weeks...and that was just the beginning...

* * *

DD: Yeah, that's it. If anyone thinks that too much, tell me and I WILL correct it. But I think it's qiute innocent. Oh, and the answer to the riddle Krad asked; the woman stood in a stairway in a hospital and had just visited her husband that was in a respirator on the intensive care unit. Suddenly, the stairway stopps and everything wents pitch dark; the electricy is down... Thanks to the ones who has reviewed. Cookies to you. 


End file.
